Diario de una princesa
by Black-Sheep12
Summary: .Pido que no me juzgues, solo soy un demonio buscando redimción. Buscando el perdón que todos me han ofrecido pero que yo no me he dado.
1. I

¿/?/ 2009

Ya ha pasó un tiempo que no soy capaz de definir de lo ocurrido en esa fatídica noche. A mis cansados ojos, los soles se ven todos iguales y las lunas son como juezas que susurran a mis oídos mientras trato de conciliar el sueño. Los gritos, la sangre, el olor metálico, el fuego, el calor y los sentimientos, me visitan cuando creo que ya los dejé atrás. Se encargan de recordarme que no puedo escapar de ellos, que en mis manos y memoria viven y vivirán para siempre.

Ya no sé de que forma escapar de todos ellos, de los vivos y de los muertos. Por esa razón y rogándome que me perdones he decidido manchar tus inmaculadas hojas. Pido que no me juzgues, solo soy un demonio buscando redimirse. Buscando el perdón que todos me han ofrecido pero que yo no me he dado.

Serás la reencarnación del único ser que consiguió estar junto a mi corazón, brindándome calor y llenándome de odio. Serás mi única compañera, Kiyohime.

? /?/ 2009

Querida Kiyohime:

Hoy tuve un sueño… estaba sentada en el salón del centro de estudiantes, la taza de té humeaba cálidamente a mi derecha y la por la ventana ingresaba un rayo de sol que me molestaba un poco. Estaba observando los balances que había dejado la última festividad organizada por la escuela. Los demás chicos en el centro estaban concentrados en sus respectivas actividades. Yukino trataba de suavizar los castigos que Haruka estaba ideando. Reito le daba indicaciones a un par de chicos de segundo año. Takeda y Yuichi habían salido a comprar el almuerzo para todos nosotros.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, llamándome la atención, en el umbral se alzó la imagen de Natsuki, traía un almuerzo para las dos en las manos. Ella sonreía radiantemente como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. De reojo pude ver como mis compañeros juntaban sus pertenencias y comenzaban a irse sin hacer mucho ruido. Salvo por Haruka que protesta por el hecho de tener que abandonar su lugar por culpa de la delincuente.

Entonces escuché a una mujer gritar y voces pidiéndome piedad en un llanto desesperado. Alrededor mío ya no veía el aula, si no escombros, fuego y mucha desesperación. En mi pecho podía sentir la euforia y el placer que me generaba ver en destrucción a aquellos que nos habían causado tanto mal. Que le habían causado tanto mal.

Frente a mi ya no se encontraba la imagen alegre de mi ser más preciad. Había sido remplazada por, una persona joven a la que no le podía distinguir el rostro. Estaba en el piso, arrinconado contra una de las puertas que se veía bloqueada por una cantidad de escombros inimaginables. Esa persona temblaba y poniendo sus manos frente a mi, con intención de detener mi avances, me prometía que si cesaba mi ataque saldría ilesa legalmente de todo esto. Me pedía que pensara en sus familias, en mi familia, en mi alma.

Fue entonces en donde sonreí y deje ver el demonio que haba habitado en mi alma generación tras generación, festival tras festival. En un movimiento mecánico y lento alce mi preciado elemento. El cual siempre me generaba un extraño pero agradable cosquilleo desplazarse por todo mi brazo y que ahora se sentía con más energía. Afloje mis músculos y el arma cayo con la gracia característica de todos mis actos.

Con mucho regocijo vi como el perfecto filo de mi arma atravesaba con facilidad la piel. Con la naturalidad más macabra corrí la cabeza que había caído a mis pies a un costado y me direcciones hacia otro lado del lugar. Tras unas cajas vi un movimiento y deje escapar una sádica risilla, pobre ingenuo si creía que podría escapar de mí.

Sentí una mano posarse sobre mi hombro y con la determinación que me había inundado segundos antes, me viré con el arma preparada para atravesar a quien se osaba perturbarme. Nadie iba a detenerme, los iba hacer sentir en carne propia el dolor que nos habían generado durante vidas. Mas sin embargo me encontré con el rostro consternado de Reito y entonces todo a mi alrededor se desvaneció.

Nuevamente estaba en el centro de estudiante, sentada en mi escritorio y con la gente del centro. Noté que las cosas a mi alrededor se encontraban desparramadas por todos lados y que mis compañeros me miraban preocupados o asustados. La garganta me ardía como si estuviera a carne viva y el costado de la cabeza me punzaba insistentemente. En mis oídos aún podía sentir los jadeos y las lágrimas.

-Shizuru ¿estás bien?- preguntó mi amigo preocupado

Me dejé caer contra el respaldo de la silla y llevando la cabeza hacia atrás tapé mis oídos y cerré los ojos. Tal vez así desaparecería, todo desaparecería. Antes que pudiera contestar algo, vi todo negro.

Aún sin haber abierto los ojos sabía que estaba en la enfermería ya que al recobrar la conciencia el olor a antiséptico se apodero de mi sistema respiratorio. Me vi levemente cegada por la luz anaranjada característica del atardecer que ingresaba por la ventana. Podía escuchar cómo los últimos integrantes de los clubes comenzaban a irse a sus dormitorios y como el perturbador silencio se apoderaba de la institución. Por un momento comencé a sentirme impaciente de nuevo, pero sentí como alguien posaba una mano suavemente sobre mi brazo, llamando mi atención. Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia un costado y un par de ojos verdes me recibieron preocupados.

-¿Que paso?- pregunté

-No se, decime lo vos- me contestó en un susurro- estaba en el pasillo cundo te escuche gritar.

Como respuesta corrí mis ojos hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación. No tenía sentido que contestara eso.

-La doctora dijo que tuviste un ataque de pánico debido a un pico de estrés

Ambas sabíamos que no era esa la real razón y no me iba a molestar en dejar en claro lo obvio. El total silencio se apodero de la habitación, evidentemente todos se habían ido y probablemente se estaban preparando para la cena. Incapaz de seguir tolerando su cercanía me senté y comencé a vestirme. Necesitaba huir, me costaba aguantar su presencia rodeadas de gente, a solas se me hacía insoportable.

-¿Shizuru estas bien?

-Si- Con más fuerza de la que se me ha sido necesaria en toda mi vida esbocé una sonrisa y aun sabiendo que ella no me creía continué- estoy bien

-Sabes que podes contar con migo por cualquier cosa

-Tranquila, está todo bien.

Cuando noté que no pensaba decir nada más, me pare y me dirigí hacia la puerta con la tranquilidad característica en mí. No me mal interpretes Kiyohime, todavía la amo. Después de todo es mi princesa de hielo. ¿Pero realmente esperabas que me odiara a mí misma sin sentir un poco de rechazo hacia el desencadenante de mi demoníaco ser?

Mi teléfono se acaba de iluminar y en la pantalla veo el símbolo que marca la entrada de un mensaje a mi casilla de correo. Por las emociones anudadas en mi pecho se perfectamente quien es, sin embargo una parte de mi ser me impide abrirlo. Que fantasmas traerá a mi noche sus palabras.

Quiero que sepas que podes contar con migo para lo que sea, en serio, sé que no estás bien. Sos mi mejor amiga y más importante mi persona más preciada, déjame ayudarte.

De mas esta decirte que solo pude sonreír ante esto. Es momento de irme amiga. Hasta la próxima Kiyohime.

¿/?/2009

¿Quieres que te cuente algo gracioso? La institución de Fukka nos ofreció a todos los que participamos directamente en el festival una beca para estudiar en su universidad. Ya sabrás cual es mi respuesta a eso. Venia solo a contarte eso. Un beso amiga.

* * *

Se que tengo otras historias en funcionamiento, pero esto no me dejaba en paz.


	2. II

¿/?/2010

¿Sabes que es lo más difícil querida amiga? Mantener una decisión cuando en tu entorno la gente realmente no quiere que lo hagas. Tengo planeado volver a Kyoto a estudiar, a pesar de saber que mi familia no está muy dispuesta a aceptarme de nuevo en su seno. Seamos sinceras, en cuando me pueda sostener en mis pies ellos se van a desaparecer. Me lo vienen avisando desde de Kaori. A veces me pregunto qué será de su vida ¿Se habrá casado con el prometido que le había buscado el padre? Dudaba que tuviese hijos, después de todo, su familia era lo suficientemente coherente como para dejarla tener un título ¿Sera feliz? Ojala así lo sea, me partiría el alma saber que mi amada no encontró felicidad en lo que considero ser su camino.

Confieso que las noches en las que sueño con ella no me levanto llorando y los días en donde no tengo que estar controlando posibles ataques de pánico. Su recuerdo me trae paz. Calculo que se debe a que esos sueños me recuerdan que en algún lado de mi ser sigue residiendo algo de humanidad. Que todavía puedo amar sin descerar destruir todo, sin ser ese demonio al que siempre le escape y en el que me convertí. Sin embargo en mi mente existe una eterna pregunta ¿Podre volver a amar como antes? Yo me digo que si, que es posible, que todo lo que sucedió es debido al destino, que en realidad ni debería estar viva. Pero en el fondo dudo que pueda ser así. Oh! Mi amiga, no tenes idea de lo desesperada por alcanzar la paz que estoy.

¿/?/2010

Hoy tuve lo que podría ser una desgarradora confirmación, mi decisión de irme a estudiar a Kyoto ha sido intensificada con este hecho. Hoy salía de la reunión en donde el viejo centro de estudiantes cedía la posta al nuevo cuando alguien me llamo. Al darme vuelta me encontré con un par de ojos azules que me miraban preocupados.

-¿Donde has estado?- preguntó Natsuki acercándose hacia mi

-He estado ocupada – contesté reanudando mi camino- ¿necesitas algo?

-¿Necesito tener una justificación para querer hablar con mi mejor amiga?

Me tomó de la mano y me forzó a enfrentarla. Era consiente que en algún momento debíamos hablar, pero prefería correr y esconderme. Cuando estaba por abrir la boca para justificarme, la peliazul puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios callándome totalmente. Sin decir ninguna palabra comenzó a caminar a dirección opuesta a la de los cuartos.

Cuando quise reaccionar, nos encontrábamos ingresando al jardín donde por primera vez nos hablamos. Recuerdo que en ese momento tenía reales intenciones de hacerme amiga de esa chica tan solitaria. No puedo asegurar con certeza cuando fue el día que ese cariño de amistad cambio. Desgraciadamente ya no puedo hacer más nada respecto. Si decir una palabra nos sentamos en uno de los bancos.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Cansada- contesté posando mi mirada en las flores a unos metros de nosotras- con lo del fin del año y la reconstrucción de la escuela por… ha estado todo agitado.

-No me refería a eso- me interrumpió- ¿Cómo te estas sintiendo realmente?

-No quiero hablar de eso- murmuré bajando mi mirada a mis manos

-Shizuru si no hablamos no va a desaparecer ¿No queres que todo vuelva a ser como antes?

-Eso es lo que no entendes- chasquee la lengua- nada va a volver a ser lo mismo

Nos quedamos en silencio por lo que para mí fueron horas, pero probablemente pasaron un par de segundos. Con los dedos de mis manos me peine y suspire pesadamente. De reojo vi como Natsuki apoyaba los codos sobre su rodilla y dejaba caer la cabeza hacia adelante.

-¿Pero porque?

Por un segundo sentí que la ira se apoderaba de mi razonamiento, cerré los ojos, debía que recordar que mi amiga quería que todo estuviera bien entre nosotras. Sin embargo tenía que demostrarle un punto así que me avance sobre ella para abrazarla como es de costumbre. A divisar su rostro aterrorizado me detuve en seco, en el interior de mi mente se dibujó una sonrisa, sin embargo mantuve la expresión seria.

\- Por esto- comenté secamente- Por mucho que nos propongamos ignorar lo que paso, paso- miré nuevamente a las flores- sos mi persona más querida, te amo y acepto que vos no me quieras de la misma forma- vi de reojo como la peliazul se movía incomoda y no pude evitar esbozar una triste sonrisa- y eso no va a cambiar nunca - la miré y tomé una de sus manos- te prometo que voy a seguir siendo tu amiga, pero no pretendas que todo sea igual. Porque como ves, ya no es lo mismo.

La peliazul sacó su mano de entra las mías y bajando la mirada comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Suspiré de nuevo, no es que esperara que mi amiga me desmintiera y confesara su recién encontrado amor por mí, pero me hubiera gustado que me diera algunas palabras. Luego de haber esperado que mi acompañante dijera algo por unos quince minutos, considere que era momento de retirarme.

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó en el momento que me levanté.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que pensas aplicar en Kyoto y Tokio a pesar de tener el ingreso asegurado en Fukka

-Así es- dije buscando su mirada sin éxito

-Si te aceptan vas a irte ¿no?

-Si

Nuevamente el silencio nos rodeo, pero en este momento el ambiente no era incomodo, sino más bien triste. Como tenía esperado Natsuki me miró a los ojos y sonrió abiertamente.

-Ojala te valla bien ambas universidades tienen un buen prestigio.

¿/?/2010

Hoy salí a pasear con Reito, la verdad que me hacía falta tomar un respiro. Últimamente mi vida giraba en torno a los exámenes de ingresos universitarios. Sabía que tenía asegurada la entrada a Fukka, la cual es una excelente institución con un muy buen prestigio, pero realmente no me quería quedar en este lugar.

La cuestión es que estaba sentada resolviendo algunos ejercicios cuando sentí que golpeaban la puerta de mi habitación. Era un suceso bastante extraño considerando que Haruka había salido a caminar con Yukino y otros amigos. Así que era poco probable que fuera para ella.

Existían pocas personas que eran capaces de irme a buscar a la habitación sin morir de un ataque de nervios en el intento. Entre ellas Natsuki, me congele con la mano en el picaporte. Si era ella no podía atenderla, la había evadido por unos días y ahora no se me apetecía volver a interactuar con ella. Por lo menos no de momento.

-Shizuru abrime sé que estas adentro.

Deje salir todo el aire que estaba conteniendo y abrí la puerta. Frente a mí con si seductora sonrisa se encontraba mi mejor amigo. Impulsada por un ataque de cariño, que sigo sin poder explicar, me abalance sobre él y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas. Reito respondió el gesto con la misma intensidad, evidentemente él también estaba necesitando un gesto similar. Nuestros fanáticos se sorprenderían si supieran lo similares que somos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo por acá?

-¿No puedo visitar a mi mejor amiga que extraño?

-Reito nos vemos todos los días- dije genuinamente divertida ante el comentario de mi amigo

Reito aflojó el abrazo y sosteniéndome por los brazos me miró alzando las cejas. Está bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos un momento solos los dos. Y fue entonces que sentí como si me golpearan en la nuca, había estado tan ocupada ahogándome en mi miseria que me había olvidado de mi mejor amigo. Amigo que probablemente estaría pasando por el mismo infierno que yo. Le sonreí comprensivamente, solté nuestro abrazo y me dirigí a la cocina.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Preparado una taza de té- Contesté como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Vamos a tomar un helado

Cuando me di vuelta para negar su petición cometí el error de mirarlo a los ojos. El desgraciado sabe que soy incapaz de resistirme a sus ojos de perro mojado, con eso cedi totalmente a su petición. Además hacia un par de días que no salía de la habitación, un poco de sol no me mataria.

Después que me cambiara por algo un poco más decente que una calza y una remera tres veces mi talle, salimos. Mi amigo andaba con ánimos de caminar un rato, y para que mentir, su ánimo se me hacía contagioso, por ende decidimos ir a una heladería cerca en el centro de la ciudad.

Nos desplazamos uno al lado del otro, deteniéndonos a saludar a nuestros admiradores que nos rodeaban emocionados. Habían recorrido muchos rumores estas semanas en la que mi cabeza estuvo ausente de la realidad. Cosas como que la pareja dorada había cortado, que Reito me había engañado con Mai o con Natsuki, o que yo lo había dejado por un chico universitario y muchas cosas más. Recorrimos varias cuadras charlando tranquilamente, como si en realidad nadie más que nosotros existieran, como si no tuviéramos una piedra que cargásemos sobre nuestras espaldas, como si siguiésemos siendo esos niños previos al carnaval.

Luego de pedir nuestros respectivos helados decidimos sentarnos en un banco relativamente alejados de la gente. Lo bueno de que creyeran que estábamos de vuelta es que nos daban la privacidad necesaria para poder tener nuestra "cita en paz". Por unos segundos nos dedicamos a tomar los helados y mirar la gente que pasaba por la vereda.

-Reito- le llamé la atención a mi amigo- entiendo lo de Mai, per ¿Por qué creen que me engañas con Natsuki?

-Supongo que porque desde que la estas evitando me persigue tratando de sacarme información de vos- se rio llevando la mano a la nuca- no me cree que hasta hacer una hora sabia lo mismo que ella

La única respuesta que le pude dar fue un intento de sonrisa. Después de todo no me servía de mucho tratar de mentirle a mi versión masculina. Reito posó la mano sobre una de las mías que se encontraba sobre la mesa y me miró intensamente a los ojos. En la distancia pudimos escuchar los gritos de emoción mal disimulados proveniente de nuestras fanáticas. Rodé los ojos, clásico de castaño.

-Sos un provocador- traté de regañarlo pero con la sonrisa que se había dibujado en mis labios carecía de sentido mi acto

-Aprendí de la mejor- me contestó con un guiño.

No fui capaz de contener la carcajada que se me formo al escuchar a nuestras fanáticas ahora sin tratar de disimular. Nuevamente nos quedamos callados disfrutando nuestra compañía. Era un sábado de tarde, por ende el centro se encontraba lleno de gente. Nunca terminaba de sorprenderme la cantidad de gente que concurría a Fukka, a pesar de lo élite que era la institución.

-Sabes, me encontré con Kaori- el comentario fue lanzado al aire como quien estuviera hablando del clima, pero mi atención fue poderosamente atraída.

-¿Hablaste con ella?- no trate de disimular mi curiosidad, no tenía sentido.

-Si-dijo conectando mirada con la mía- me contó que se comprometió hace unas semanas

-Así que termino prometiéndose con Shino

-Igual no se va a casar hasta que no termine los estudios universitarios- se apresuró a agregar el castaño

-Es lo mejor ¿sabes dónde va a estudiar?

-Va a venir a Fukka

No respondí nada, solo moví la mirada a la calle y concentré toda mi atención en la gente que pasaba por el lugar. Por un momento sentí algo similar a rencor, por el bien estar de todos ellos habíamos sido metidos en esa pesadilla cientos de vidas y ellos permanecían ignorantes de todo eso. Nuevamente Reito tomó mi mano, pero esta vez supe que no era para provocar a la gente a nuestro entorno. Miré a mi amigo y en sus ojos vi el más profundo y conmovedor de los afectos.

-Por favor Shizuru no te vallas

Como ya sabrás amiga mía, soy incapaz de resistirme a los pedidos de mis seres queridos. Y mucho menos si esas personas son mis hermanos. Porque si bien era Reito quien me lo pedía sabía que Haruka había terminado de empujarlo a hacer algo así. El castaño es muy parecido a mí y yo nunca me hubiera animado a hacer tan gran petición.

Después de todo, lo que se nombra no se puede ignorar. Buenas noches querida amiga.


End file.
